


Unexpected Meetings

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [22]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew is the Sheriff of a small Montana town.  He meets a couple of new townspeople when they arrive on the stagecoach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22. I'm totally cheating on this one. My original plan was to write a short ficlet using my old tennis old west au rr&r, but I remembered this fic I'd written for the history bigbang that never got posted 'cause I was like the only person to finish that year... anyhow, I wrote this and it's just been sitting in my cloud drive since pretty much, so I figured I could cheat on one fic and use a previously written story-- at least the start of one. :-)

He watches as a woman dressed in black steps off the stage coach. It's not often this small town gets many women as beautiful as she. He starts forward-- considering it his duty to welcome all newcomers, but especially the beautiful ones-- but he stops when he sees her reach back into the coach. A small child. The boy couldn't be older than five. 

Drew sighs and takes his hat off, brushing it against his pants. A married woman is an altogether different thing. He starts forward, intending to offer her and her husband a place to stay above the saloon until they could get settled into a house or cabin. She turns and smiles at him and for just a second, he considers killing her husband and taking her for his own, but he refuses to be what most of the townspeople fear him to be. He is not and never will be a savage. Some fear his Indian heritage, but most, oddly enough, fear his Scottish heritage more. As the driver drops the bags off and takes off, Drew frowns. "Mi... Where's your husband?"

When her face pales, he immediately steps forward to apologize, but she cuts him off. She straightens her back and stares at him. He has the distinct feeling he's being looked down upon, even if he's over a foot taller than this woman. "He's dead. My son Edward and I came here to make a new life. If we're not welcome, we'll catch the next stage out."

"I apologize, Miss. We don't see many strangers, much less beautiful women with children."

She nods regally. "Are you the sheriff then?"

"I am. I also own the saloon. We've rooms to rent if you're interested."

"Do I look like a whore to you, sir?"

Drew has to fight back a grin at that. "No ma'am, but there are no whores in the saloon. It's merely a place for the locals to gather and have a good meal and a drink if they're so inclined. We run a clean town here."

"Mama! Mama! He has a pretty accent!"

Drew watches the change come over her face as she turns to her son. "Edward, hush now."

"Edward is it? I'm Andrew, but the folks around here call me Drew. Or Sheriff, if you're so inclined."

"Are we gonna see any real live Indians, Mister?" the boy asks, bouncing in place.

Drew can't help but grin, even as his mother hushes him. "Well, you're talking to one. My mum was a Chippewa."

The boy gasps and stares up at him in awe. "You're an Indian?!"

"Edward Sheamus Farrelly! You hush now."

"It's all right ma'am." Drew smiles and kneels down, crouching in front of the boy. "I'm actually only half Chippewa. My da's a full blooded Scot."

"What's that?"

"He's from Scotland. Moved here to make a better life for himself. He met my mum and fell in love. They married with the blessing of her father and brother and Da and I were accepted into the tribe."

"Why do you sound so funny?"

Drew laughs. "My mum and da died when I was only a little older than you are. My grandparents sent for me, and the laws being what they are, I was taken back to Scotland."

"But you live here, not there."

"Eddie, we've taken enough of this man's time."

"Not at all, ma'am." Drew stands, smiling at her. She smiles back, and ducks her head. "I'm here to serve the townsfolk and you're now members of the town." He looks back down at the boy. "When I turned sixteen, I ran away from there. I loved my family there, but every memory of my parents was here."

"So now we get to keep you?"

"Yes." Drew grins and the child skips off, leaving Drew and his mother. "He's a beautiful child."

"Thank you." She licks her lips nervously, watching the boy. "My husband passed away from the fever. Eddie lay sick with it for months. I thought I'd lose them both."

Drew nods slowly. He's no idea what to say to her on that account and he's pretty sure telling her she's the most beautiful woman ever wouldn't help matters any. "But he survived," he says after a few moments silence. "You still have your boy."

"I do." She turns to him and smiles. "Is there anywhere other than the saloon to stay at? A boarding house of some kind?"

"I'm afraid not. The best you'll get is my house. Everyone else that comes to town lives out on the surrounding ranches." He straightens a little. "I'll let you rent my house and I'll stay above the saloon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. There's no way I'd make you and Edward get back on a stage simply because we don't have suitable lodgings." He walks past her and grabs her bags. "I'll show you the house."

"You don't have to carry our bags."

"Ma'am, out here? Men do for womenfolk. It's not a hardship carrying a couple of bags."

"I'm Kelly. Kelly Farrelly."

"'Tis a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Farrelly. I'm Drew McIntyre Blue Wolf." 

She frowns at him. "You really are Indian?"

"Half. I didn't lie. My mum was a Chippewa. I'm still considered part of the tribe." Drew grins. "Don't worry, we don't steal women or children. No scalping, I promise. Though yours would certainly be a prize."

She inhales sharply and moves away, eyes wide and scared.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Farrelly. I didn't mean to frighten you. The Chippewa are a peaceful tribe. I promise, we don't scalp people."

She nods, still looking wary of him. He smiles and jogs up the two front steps to the house he'd built and opens the door. "There are four bedrooms. You and Edward are free to choose any of them. The master bedroom is normally mine, but I can move my things out to make room for yours."

She walks in and wanders around a bit. When she returns, she's smiling again. "What would be a reasonable rent?"

After some haggling, they come to terms they both agree on, and Drew runs upstairs to pack some stuff. "If you need anything, Mrs. Farrelly, just come into town. I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

He nods, winking when he sees Edward running through the hallway. "Keep an eye on that one. He's going to be a handful."

"He already is," she murmurs, turning away. "Thank you, Sheriff. I do appreciate the assistance."

"It's not a problem, ma'am." He tips his hat at her and heads out, his bag over his shoulder.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Drew notices that Kelly is walking down the main street towards the house, carrying far too many boxes and trying to run herd on Edward. He jogs across the street and though she protests, he scoops the boxes out of her hands. "Carrying these to the house?"

"I am. I don't need any assistance."

"You can't handle the boxes and Edward. As it is, he's trying to just walk into Wade Barrett's barber shop." Drew gestures with his chin.

She lets out a sigh and shakes her head. "I hate my husband some days for leaving me alone with Eddie." She turns to look at her son. "EDWARD SHEAMUS FARRELLY!" 

The little boy jumps and turns, smiling cutely. "What Mama?"

Drew bites his lip to keep from laughing. The boy is too adorable for his own good.

"Get over here right now, Edward."

The smile drops away as the boy crosses the street to stand next to his mom. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"You will be." She turns and tries to tug the boxes from Drew. "Would you let go!? I don't need your help! I don't need any man's help!"

He holds onto the box, one eyebrow raised. "Mrs. Farrelly, you'll not get the boxes from me. Just let me assist you with this chore. I'm not asking to help with anything else."

"Fine. If you insist." She walks away in a huff.

Drew follows, winking at Edward when he stares after his mom. "Let's go little man."

"Yes, sir."

Drew grins and walks up the steps to his former home. As Kelly holds the door open, he walks past her and into the kitchen. "I'd ask if you would like help putting these away, but I already know the answer. So, I'll ask if I can take Edward with me. I have to run out to a local ranch to see about getting some beef for our annual spring picnic. The Orton's have a young girl about Edward's age and it'd be good for him to meet some of the local children."

"The Orton's?"

"Yes. Randy and Trish. They own the largest cattle ranch in Medicine Lake. Well, Miss Trish owns it and she later married Randy. He helps her run it now."

"Oh." Kelly bites her lip. "And they won't mind you just showing up with a strange boy?"

"Randy and Miss Trish are the most welcoming cattle ranchers in the area. Once you're more settled, I'll take you out to meet them. When we go, you should ask Miss Trish how she and Randy first met." Drew smiles. "So I can take him with me?"

"If he'd like to go," Kelly murmurs, looking down.

"Would you like to join us, Mrs. Farrelly?" He reaches out, about to stroke her hair off her shoulder. He pulls back at the last minute.

"I... No, I'll stay and get settled some more."

Drew nods and reaches over, tipping her chin up so he can look in her eyes. "Miss Kelly, I would enjoy your company, if you're so inclined to join me?" He watches her eyes, his gaze flicking down occasionally to look at her mouth.

"I think not, Sheriff." She lifts her head into its regal position and Drew smiles a little. There is something about her frosty look that's amazingly attractive.

"As you wish, Miss Kelly." He steps back.

She moves away from him. "Eddie may go with you if he would like to."

Drew dips his head in agreement and goes to find Edward. He finds the boy sitting on the back porch. "Ed."

He looks up and smiles. "Sheriff."

"Would you like to go out to a cattle ranch with me? I need to see the owners about some beef for our spring picnic and they've a daughter your age."

"Really? Can I?"

"Your mother said I could take you with if you wanted to go."

"I do!" Edward bounces to his feet. "Let me go tell her I'm going."

"Okay." Drew smiles as Edward runs into the house. A few minutes later, Edward returns, holding a jacket. "You ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Edward tugs on the jacket. "Is it a very far walk to this ranch?"

"It's a very, very long walk. Which is why we'll be riding my horse."

"You have your very own horse?"

"I do. His name is Star Dust, for he's a paint with a pattern like stardust." Drew smiles and opens the barn where his horse resides. "He's a beauty and if we can get your mum to agree, maybe I'll teach you to ride on your own."

"You'd help talk her into it?"

"Of course I will." Drew smiles and takes the boy's hand, leading the way over to his horse's stall. "And here he is. His majesty, Star Dust. Star Dust, I'd like you to meet Master Edward Farrelly."

Edward smiles at Drew, jumping back a little when the horse sticks his head over the door. "He's huge!"

Drew smiles. "Aye, that he is. A large horse for his age and breed. He stands 22 hands high and is 1500 pounds. But he's as gentle a horse as they come. He's never hurt anyone." He opens the stall and pulls Star Dust forward. Edward's eyes go wide. "Come now, we'll ride him bareback as he's not fond of the saddle. I'll be teaching you to ride with a saddle though." 

Drew leads horse and boy outside and helps Edward onto his back. He swings up behind him, glancing around before he sends the horse into a gallop. Edward lets out a yell and Drew grins as he pushes Star Dust harder and faster.

In no time at all they've reached the ranch and Drew waves as Trish comes out to greet them. She's hugely pregnant and mostly just waddles. She walks towards them as Drew heads for the corrals. By the time he and Edward have dismounted, she's reached the paddocks. "And what brings you out here, Sheriff? With a child?"

"We've a new family in town. Mrs. Farrelly and her son Edward." Drew pushes the boy towards Trish. "I needed to ask about the side of beef for the picnic and thought the young master would like to go for a ride and maybe meet Miss Elena." 

Trish smiles and looks at the boy. "Well, hello Eddie. I'm Trish Orton. Come on up to the house and meet our Elena. Randy is home today. An accident with one of the horses and our foreman. He's taking care of Evan."

"Has Wade been told that Evan's injured?"

"Not yet." Trish makes a face. "Randy doesn't want to leave to tell him and I obviously can't. We sent Teddy into town for the doctor and he'll stop in and tell Wade."

"I feel sorry for Teddy." Drew grins. It's a well known fact around town that Wade would kill anyone who hurt his Evan.

"Hopefully, Wade won't kill the messenger, but there's no guarantee." Trish walks up the steps and opens the door. "C'mon, Eddie. Let's find Elena."

"Yes, ma'am."

Trish grins over her shoulder at Drew as Drew heads for the offices at the back of the house. He opens the door and peers in, surprised to see Evan sitting up, his face black and blue. "Are you supposed to be upright?"

"According to Randy, no." Evan grins. "Hey, Drew. I had to sit up. My head was pounding worse when I lay down."

"Where is he?"

"He went out to check on the horse that ran me over." Evan sighs. "A new stallion and he spooked when your dog ran through the stables."

Drew makes a face. He leaves his half-wolf, half-malamute at the ranch because he just can't take Star Gazer into town and let him just run. "I'm so sorry. Why was Star Gazer in the barn though?"

"Elena let him in." Evan smiles. "It wasn't Star Gazer's fault. He was just excited."

Drew smiles back at Evan. "Well, how badly are you hurt?"

"Nothing broken, except my nose. Pretty soon, my nose will match Wade's."

Drew snorts. "I doubt that. You need several more broken noses."

Evan grins. "Yeah. What brings you out here anyhow, Sheriff?"

"Needed to talk to Randy and Trish about a side of beef for the picnic. And we've a couple new townsfolk. Mrs. Farrelly and her son, Edward."

"And where is Mr. Farrelly?"

"Dead." Drew makes a face. "She's beautiful, Ev. The most beautiful woman I've seen."

Evan smiles. "So, when will you make your move?"

"I don't think I will be. She doesn't seem to want any attention, especially not from me." Drew shrugs. "I'll obey her wishes."

"For how long? If she's as beautiful as you seem to think she is, you can't resist her for forever." Evan smiles. "You forget Drew, I know you better than everyone else here. When we settled here, it was you and me and your tribe. You took me in, you made me who I am. You can't resist a beautiful woman any more than you could   
resist seeing to a broken soul."

"You don't get it, Ev. She's... She's so hurt by her husband's death, she'll never let me in. Not ever."

"I don't believe that, Drew. Maybe you don't know your own charm, but I certainly do. You could charm the pants off a nun, so I have faith in your ability to seduce this woman."

Drew sighs, shaking his head. "I don't..."

"Oh." Evan grins. "You like this woman. A lot."

Drew reaches over and smacks him lightly on the head. "Shush."

Evan smirks. "Drew's in love. Drew's in love."

"You're looking to get your ass beat, Evan."

"Touch him and deal with me," Wade says from the doorway. He glares at Drew and pushes past him to Evan. Drew watches with a smirk on his face as Wade lowers himself to his knees and cups Evan's face in his hands. "Ev, my love, are you okay? Are you hurt very badly?"

"I'm fine, Wade. Broken nose, a few bruises, but it's okay. I'm not seriously injured."

Drew leaves the room as Wade starts placing kisses all over Evan's face. He spots Randy coming down the hall with the town doctor and shakes his head. "Wade's in there, adoring Evan."

"So, nothing new for them?" Randy grins. "Wade will just have to wait. I hear we have a new family in town."

"Mrs. Farrelly and her son, Edward. I brought him with to play with Elena."

"You brought him?" Randy raises an eyebrow. "Where is his father?"

"His father is dead. Mrs. Farrelly won't talk about it. Or at least won't with me."

Randy pats him on the back. "Well, you'll convince her to talk."

"What does that mean?"

"Only that no one resists you for long, Drew. Especially not women." Randy smiles. "You think I don't know you and Trish were... close, before I came along?"

Drew rolls his eyes. "Randy, for the hundredth time, nothing happened between Trish and I. Not ever, it never will. I adore Trish, but..."

"I'm like a big sister to him, Randy. It's adorable that you're still jealous though." Trish walks up and pulls Randy down, kissing him. "Now, how's Evan?"

"Drew saw him last."

Drew frowns at Randy, turning his attention to Trish. "He's doing well. Banged up and a broken nose, but he'll survive. And Wade, last I saw them, was showing Evan more than enough attention."

Trish laughs. "Oh, they're something else. Drew, you'll have as much beef as you need for the picnic, as well as several chickens for frying, if you can find a cook this year. I know you can do the beef, but you don't fry chicken."

"True enough. I'll ask around in town. Someone has to be able to fry chicken."

"If you say so. Ask Edward's mom." Trish grins. "By the way, you're leaving him with us for the night. Elena asked him to stay the night and he said yes, so you get to explain it to Mrs. Farrelly."

"Thank you. She already despises me, now she'll never speak to me." Drew rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll get going. If I don't come back to get him tomorrow, she's killed me."

Randy snorts. "We'll feel really bad."

Drew hits him lightly on the arm. "You're an ass. I'm taking Star Gazer with me."

"He won't do well in town." Trish frowns at Drew.

"He's my dog. He's going with me." Drew smiles. "He might make her reconsider killing me." With that, he heads out, calling Star Gazer and Star Dust to him. He climbs on the horse and the three head back towards town.

When he reaches the town, he immediately heads for Mrs. Farrelly's place. He knocks on the door, tugging a hand through his hair. He growls softly when he realizes he'd forgotten it was tied back, so he jerks the length of leather out of his hair and combs his fingers through it as the door opens. "Mrs. Farrelly."

"Sheriff. Where's Eddie?" Kelly looks at him, then behind him. Her eyes widen at the sight of the huge dog-like animal next to him.

Drew puts his hand on the top of Star Gazer's head. "Ed wanted to stay the night with the Orton's. If you like, I could take you out there this evening so you can meet Trish and Randy and see that he'll be okay. He is in good hands with them."

She sighs. "Well, okay. I guess since you're the sheriff and you trust them, they're to be trusted."

"They are, though you don't have to take my word for it. I'd be happy to take you to their ranch."

"No, thank you." She swallows hard.

A sudden thought occurs to Drew. "Mrs. Farrelly, are you afraid of horses?"

"No, of course not." At Drew's stare, she flushes and ducks her head. "When I was married to Sheamus, I... He tried to teach me to ride. The horse he had me on took off. I fell from the horse and have been..."

"Nervous?"

"Yes. Nervous around horses since." She looks at Drew. "Is there any other way to the ranch?"

"No ma'am." Drew smiles a little. "Come meet Star Dust. He's a gentle horse, as gentle as they come. I won't ask you to ride him, just meet him."

"I don't know."

"You've no need to be worried. I'll keep him in his stall if you'd prefer."

"Okay." She smiles back, an almost shy little smile. "Do you ever take no for an answer?"

"Only when it truly matters." He holds out his hand as he takes the two steps from the porch to the ground. He smiles wider as she puts her hand in his. "Star Gazer." The dog happily trots after them.

Kelly looks back at the dog, before looking at Drew again. "You've a thing for stars then?"

"Aye. My mum's name was Anna Stars-Shine-Brightly. She loved animals. Particularly dogs and horses. Star Dust, my horse, was bred from her mare Star Bright. Star Gazer was the first of a litter of pups from her wolf, Star."

"That's... beautiful. It's wonderful that you would honour your mother that way."

"My mum was an amazing woman. I wish you'd been able to meet her. She'd like you." Drew stops when they reach the stables. "Would you like me to keep Star Dust in his stall?"

"For now. Maybe next time, I can meet him in the corral."

Drew nods and leads her inside, stopping outside Star Dust's stall. "Star Dust, there's a beautiful woman here to meet you."

Star Dust's head pops over the side and he immediately nudges Kelly, who lets out a startled yelp. Drew takes her hand and smiles. "It's okay, Mrs. Farrelly. He won't hurt you, I promise. He's mostly checking to see if you've any treats for him. He particularly likes apples."

Kelly digs in her pocket and pulls out an apple, holding it out. Star Dust delicately nips the apple out of her hand and ducks his head back over. A few seconds pass and he's back, nudging her affectionately.

"You've a way about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've a way of charming the animals. Star Dust adores children and puts up with me. He's never been this fond of any other adults."

"Oh." Kelly looks absolutely delighted at the thought.

Drew smiles and lifts her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Would you like to learn to ride? Probably not on Star Dust, but I've still got my mother's mare. Her wolf still stays with the tribe. The townsfolk get a little nervous when there's a wolf in town. They allow for Star Gazer, because he's only half wolf." Drew finds himself pulling Kelly over to where his mother's mare is stabled. "Star Bright, would you like to meet the lady who has so charmed your child?"

A beautiful mostly black paint looks over the stall door and eyes Kelly. After a moment, Star Bright nudges Kelly. She laughs nervously and Drew smiles, lifting her hand and setting it on Star Bright's nose. "Just rub her. She's likes to be petted as much as possible."

"She's beautiful. More beautiful than Star Dust even."

Drew laughs softly as Star Dust neighs in protest. "Well, I don't know about that, but they're both amazing animals."

Kelly giggles in delight as Star Bright nudges her for more attention. "Sheriff, do you... Would you have any time to teach me to ride?"

"Aye. I've plenty of time. Would you allow me to teach Edward to ride as well?"

She smiles. "If he wants to." She nods. "Thank you, Sheriff." She turns and hugs him, pulling back and staring into his eyes. "I..."

"It's all right, Mrs. Farrelly. Though you can call me Drew. That is allowed."

"And I'm Kelly." She ducks her head. "Would you like to come for dinner tonight? I know Edward isn't there, so if you're uncomfortable at all..."

"I'm more worried about your comfort, Kelly." Drew relishes the way her name rolls off his tongue. "Up til now you've avoided me for the most part."

"I'd like to explain at dinner, if I may. I'm making fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy."

"As you wish," Drew murmurs. "May I walk you back to your house?"

She nods, smiling almost shyly. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Drew arrives for dinner a little early. He can't help his interest in Kelly. She's beautiful and so unlike the women he's used to seeing. In some ways, she reminds him of Trish. She's strong, independent and beautiful. When Trish had first moved to the area, he and she had a slight flirtation, but before it could've gone anywhere, Orton had moved to town. All it had taken was one look shared between Orton and Trish and Drew knew he'd never stand a chance with her. Not that he'd really wanted it to. She'd been right earlier. She was more his sister than a lover.

Now here was Kelly and it felt like the same situation to him. He could only hope that there was no Orton waiting in the wings to sweep Kelly out from under him-- not literally, though that image made him grin and lick his lips.

Shaking his head, Drew knocks on the door, slightly amused at the idea that he has to knock at his own house. When the door opens, his breath catches. She'd changed into a blue and white striped gingham dress. She looks amazing and he has to swallow in order to speak. "You look beautiful, Kelly. And I feel woefully underdressed."

Smiling, Kelly shakes her head. "You look just fine. Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready. The rolls just need to finish baking."

"You'll spoil me, Kelly. I'm not used to home cooked meals."

"You don't cook for yourself?" she asks as she leads him into the kitchen.

He leans against the wall. "Not usually. Well, I guess technically I do, but I usually eat at the saloon."

"The store owner told me you own and run the saloon. Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am." He straightens and takes a few of the dishes of food from her. "Mostly I do the cooking in the kitchen, but it's rarely anything that smells as good as this. I can do stews and soups just fine, but anything else...." He shrugs and follows her to the dining room. His eyes widen a little at some of the changes she's made. The room looks like someone actually uses it now, when before it had always looked like it was waiting for someone to come and fill it. "You've changed things."

"I hope that's all right. It seemed so unused before..."

"It's just fine, Kelly." He smiles and sets the food down, waiting for her to sit before he joins her. He watches as she ducks her head to say grace and he follows suit, waiting until she's done before he speaks again. "I like what you've done with it. It looks nice. It looks friendly. It looks lived in."

"Thank you. I probably should've asked first, but..."

"No, feel free to make whatever changes you think this place needs. I love this house, but it was always too big for just me. Once I thought I'd wed one of the tribeswomen, but her father refused me because my father is a Scot."

"Why would he do that? Your mother was part of the tribe, wasn't she?"

"They considered her dead to them long before she passed away because she married a white man. Only my grandfather would speak to her."

"Is he still alive?"

"Grandfather? Aye. He's a great man. Maybe someday I'll take you out there."

"Uhm. Is that safe?" She bites her lip, smiling at him a little. "Sheamus always said to stay away from the Indian villages, especially for me."

"Aye, it's safe. The Chippewa are a peaceful tribe. They'll not harm you. Some villages, it's best to stay away from, but not this one." He reaches over and plays with a lock of her hair. "This would be a prize to some tribes though, so I'll ask you to be careful if you've ever a need to leave town. The Chippewa aren't the only Indians around here."

Kelly closes her eyes as Drew keeps playing with her hair. "Would they..."

"Scalp you? Maybe. It'd make a hell of a prize, but to my way of thinking, the whole woman would be much more of one." He leans in, his intention to kiss her until he realizes what he's doing and he pulls back. "Oh lord. I'm sorry, Miss Kelly. So sorry."

She opens her eyes. "Hmmm?"

He smiles a little and pulls his hand back. "I'm sorry for acting so familiar with you."

She blinks and shakes her head. "It's all right. Drew..." She leans in, jumping back when the front door slams open. A few seconds later, Edward runs into the dining room. "Eddie?"

"Mama!" He grins and throws his arms around her. "Mr. Orton brought me into town to get some clean clothes and my swim shorts. We're gonna go swimming!" 

Drew looks up as Randy walks into the room and smirks at him. "Mrs. Farrelly? I'm Randy Orton.... Kelly? Kelly Blank?"

"Oh my goodness. Randy? I didn't connect... Oh." She grins and gets to her feet, hugging him. "You're married?" 

"To the most beautiful woman in the world. You'll have to come out and meet my Trish. And our daughter, Elena. Trish is pregnant right now, or I'd bring her in to you tonight."

"I'm surprised you left Evan at the ranch." Drew scowls a little, hating that Randy has once again outshined him.

"Wade's there and staying overnight. Trish pretty much kicked me out for a little while."

"Wade and Evan?" Kelly raises an eyebrow and looks at Drew. "You have..."

"Wade and Evan are partners in life." Drew smiles a little. "They're beautiful together. Wade's this big guy, my height but filled out a little more. Evan is small in comparison, but the way Evan bosses him around...." Drew smiles wider, the expression dropping quickly when he realizes Kelly might not approve. "You've a problem with two men loving each other?"

"No. Just unexpected. It's a small town, I didn't think the townsfolk would approve."

"Most of the townsfolk weren't here when Evan and Wade got together. And everyone agrees that if you're to stay in town, you have to deal with them. If you don't like it, you leave. Not that they're together much what with Evan being the foreman at the ranch for Trish and me." Randy smiles and moves to stand near Drew, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Drew, Evan and Trish were the first to settle here. They set the rules and the rest of us abide by them."

Drew glances up at Randy and looks back at Kelly. "So, how do the two of you know each other?"

Kelly grins up at Randy. "My older brother went to school with Randy. Randy used to come over all the time to play with Mike."

"Kelly was just the cutest little thing when she was growing up. She turned into quite the beauty though." Randy smirks at Drew and looks at Kelly. "How is Mike?"

Her face falls. "He... He fought in the war."

"Oh hell." Randy shakes his head. "He died?"

"Yeah. At the Battle of Natural Bridge. He... he shouldn't have gone to war. Daddy didn't want him fighting. But he went anyhow, saying how he had to fight for the South. After he died, Daddy kicked me out, saying it was my fault I didn't keep Mike there." Kelly sighs. "I met Sheamus shortly after."

Randy frowns. "And you married him because you loved him?"

"No." Kelly looks up at Randy and Drew finds himself fascinated by the way she looks proud of her choice. "Sheamus was a good man, but I found myself..." She looks at Drew, and then back at Randy. "I found myself pregnant with Edward. Sheamus offered to marry me so I wouldn't have to bear the burden of the child alone as an unwed mother."

"Kelly, why didn't you come find me?"

"How would I have found you, Randy? You live in the wilds of Montana."

Randy sighs. "Why do you mourn him?"

"Because we may not have been in love, but he was a good man and a good father to my son." Kelly sighs. "I understand if this all changes your opinion of me, Sheriff."

"Why would it?" Drew reaches out to take her hand. "Miss Kelly, as far as I'm concerned, what you did was brave. And to bring your son out here to Montana on your own with no protection? I'm proud to consider myself your friend."

Kelly blushes, ducking her head. "Really? Everywhere else I've gone, they've shunned me and Eddie because of my past. Even just as a widow, I was looked down upon because I have a child."

"Not here." Drew gets to his feet, regretting that he hadn't been the one to meet her before this Sheamus. "If anyone says anything to you, you point them in my direction and I'll take care of it."

Randy looks between them. "You know what would stop the talk."

"No, what?" Kelly looks up at him.

"Marry our good Sheriff here. You wouldn't be an unwed mother and no one in this town would dare say anything bad about Drew's wife. Half the town thinks he's a savage."

"Just because he's half Indian? That's..."

"No. Because I'm half-Chippewa _and_ half-Scot. Most of the townspeople are English and don't think too highly of the Scots either." Drew shrugs, smiling a little.

"Back to my original point," Randy says impatiently, "I think you and Drew should marry. It would give Eddie a father and you a husband and you wouldn't have to worry about the talk anymore."

Drew shakes his head. "Randy, stay out of it."

"How can I when her brother was my best friend? She's like a sister to me. It's her I'm looking out for, Drew. Her and her child."

Kelly sighs. "I'm not after getting married again unless it's for love. Then and only then will I marry."

Randy shakes his head. "I don't get you."

"Do you love Trish? Did you marry her for love?"

"Of course I did."

"So why should I get married if I'm not in love?" Kelly frowns at him. "No one here needs to know that Eddie isn't a legitimate child."

Drew smacks Randy in the arm when Randy starts to argue again. "Shut up. She's not interested in marrying me and I don't blame her for it. I agree with her... I don't want to marry for anything less than true love."

"Since when are you a sap?"

"I've always felt that way. My mum and Da defied everyone around them pretty much so that they could be married. Everyone but Mum's father didn't want the marriage to happen. They did it anyhow, because they loved each other. That's the example I had growing up."

"Your mother died when you were young."

"Still, my father never married again. He truly loved my mother and he would never settle for someone other than a woman he loved with all his heart."

Randy shakes his head. "I really don't get you two. Love isn't everything."

"Would you have married Trish if you hadn't loved her?" Drew narrows his eyes at Randy.

"No, but how many men are going to want a mother?" Randy shrugs and looks up when Edward runs back into the room. "You ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah. Bye Mama! Bye Sheriff!" Edward waves as he runs out the door.

Drew smiles after him. "That boy is something else."

"He really is." Kelly sighs a little. "It's not personal, you know. Randy had a good idea, but I can't. I won't marry for anything less than true love the second time around."

"It's okay, Kelly. Really it is. I like you, a lot. I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I want to get to know you better, to be your friend first. Loving someone takes time." Drew smiles at her and takes her hand. He won't tell her he'd fallen in love with her when he first saw her stepping off the stage coach. He won't tell her that he fell in love with Edward as well. Not yet. He needs to let her come to the decision to love him back on her own.

"Do you think he's right though? Would it help make the townspeople accept me?"

"Maybe, but I don't want you to marry me because it'd make life easier." Drew looks down and sighs. "If you want to though, I will. I'll arrange it if it's what you want."

"Can I have a couple of days to think about it? I'd have to talk to Eddie too."

"You can have as long as you want. I will tell you though... If we were to get married, I'd expect it to be a proper marriage. I'll not give you my name if you give me nothing of you."

She looks at him. "You'd..."

"You'd share my bed." Drew swallows hard. Part of him hopes she'll agree and part of him hopes she won't. He doesn't want her to agree just so the townspeople will like her.

"Now I really must think it over. I've only been with one man, Sheriff. Eddie's father. Sheamus never asked me to make that commitment to him."

"If you choose to marry me, you'll make that commitment to me. I don't want a marriage in name alone. I require an actual marriage." Drew glances at the food. "Should we eat before it gets any colder?"

"Yes, please." Kelly sits down and begins to dish up the food.

Drew sits next to her, smiling a little. Maybe he can settle for her not loving him. He loves her, isn't that enough? He takes a bite of the fried chicken and looks at her. "This is you?"

"What?"

"The fried chicken? You made it?"

"Of course. No one else made it for me. Why? It is horrible?"

"It's the best fried chicken I've ever had." Drew licks his lips and finishes the piece he's eating and grabs another. "Would you be willing to make it for the picnic?"

"I suppose. It's really that good?"

"Really." Drew nods, licking his lips as he finishes off the second piece. "You're a fantastic cook."

"Thank you." She blushes a little.

Drew nods and takes some of the mashed potatoes, smothering them in gravy and taking a biscuit. He eats a few bites, even more impressed. "You really are a fantastic cook."

"Thank you. I'll have to have you come over a little more for dinner." She shifts a little. "If we were to get married, you'd have to be father to Eddie. Especially if you want a proper marriage. I'd need Eddie to have a father who cared for him."

"Kelly, love, I've already fallen for him. I'd be proud to have him as a son and have him consider me his father." He reaches across the table and takes her hand. "I wasn't going to say this, but... I've fallen for you too."

Kelly ducks her head. "I figured as much. You said earlier you wouldn't marry unless you were in love. Yet you talk of marrying me. I am capable of putting two and two together, Drew."

"I know you are. I just wanted you to be aware that I have feelings for you. Marrying you would be what I want, not just me wanting to help you out."

Kelly inhales sharply. "How soon could you arrange it?"

"Within the week. You don't want a proper wedding?"

"No. I..." Kelly sighs. "I want to marry you, Drew. I don't know if I love you, but you're the first man I've been attracted to since I was a child and thought Randy was the most handsome man on the planet."

"But... Ed's father?"

Kelly ducks her head. "A soldier on his way back home. I was sleeping in a tent in the woods. He came across me. He took what he wanted."

"You kept Ed."

"I couldn't do anything but. Sheamus understood that. He understood that I couldn't let him touch me."

"You'll let me touch you if we go through with this."

"On our wedding night. All I ask is you be gentle and take your time."

Drew smiles, licking his lips. "I plan to be very gentle and take all the time in the world."

She laughs. "Set it up, will you? I want to be your wife."

"I want more children. I'll love Ed as if he were my own, but I want more children."

"So do I." Kelly smiles and nods.

"Good." Drew grins back.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, they were married and the week after that was the spring picnic. Everyone within a fifty mile range comes into town and the women set out the food as the men set up games for the children. Edward had been thrilled by his mom and Drew marrying and as far as anyone in town could tell, the three were a perfectly content family. They all knew that when Drew found a woman, he'd find a way to keep her.

He smiles at Kelly as she carries fried chicken over to the food table. He shouldn't be this happy about a marriage that's not for love, but... He loves her, so that's enough for him. It has to be. In time, maybe she'll grow to love him as much as he loves her. Eddie runs over to him, Star Gazer following in his wake. "Whoa, Eddie. Where are you going?"

Eddie giggles. "Star Gazer and I are gonna do the treasure hunt."

"Well... Okay. But be careful." Drew bends and hugs his son. He's Eddie's father, he doesn't care whether people disagree or not. As far as he and Eddie are concerned, Eddie is his.

Eddie grins at him. "You got it Dad. Don't let Mama worry, okay?"

Drew chuckles and watches Eddie and Star Gazer run off to where the other kids are playing. He reaches out when his wife walks by and he pulls Kelly into his arms. "He's going to join the treasure hunt."

Kelly makes a face. "You said yes?"

"He'll have Star Gazer with him. There's no better body guard for our son than that wolf."

"I know." She turns and kisses Drew softly. No one had been more surprised than she when she'd really fallen in love with the Sheriff. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a husband. He was kind, attentive and caring towards her son. He never pushed her further than she was willing to go and in bed, Kelly was always amazed by his restraint. She'd seen him split wood without breaking a sweat, but when they made love, he always took such gentle care with her, she thought it a wonder he didn't go crazy from it.

Drew smiles at her and rests his forehead against hers. "Maybe we can see if the Orton's will take Eddie for the night."

Kelly blushes and giggles. "Drew."

"We're married. We're allowed to talk about this." He dips his head and kisses her, breaking apart when Trish laughs. "Yes, Trish?"

Trish shakes her head. "It's so much fun seeing you both act like newlyweds. Randy's got the beef going on the spit. Kelly, the fried chicken is amazing. I snuck a piece." She pats her belly. "Babies demanded it."

"Babies? As in plural?"

"I believe so." She rubs her belly. "I’m excited and Randy's worried. You'd think he didn't birth calves all spring or something."

"It's bound to be different when it's his wife and not a cow." Drew smiles and looks at Kelly. They haven't talked about having more kids, but he'd love to have a whole brood of children underfoot. Especially if they were anything like Eddie.

Kelly smiles at him. "I can't wait to have another child."

"Then let us take Eddie for the weekend. He'll enjoy himself, getting to run around the ranch with Elena. And of course, Star Gazer is more than welcome. Evan would enjoy seeing him again."

"How is Evan holding up? I know it's been a while, but last I saw him he was still moving rather gingerly."

"He's better. Back to work, though Wade objects and Randy does too. It's kind of fun to watch little Evan push both Wade and Randy around."

Kelly wrinkles her nose. "What do you mean?"

"Wade and Randy are both big men, right? Wade is Drew's height but bigger. Evan is about your height and he probably weighs what I do right now. Yet both Wade and Randy bow down to his wishes-- even though technically, Randy's his boss." Trish grins. "It's quite the spectacle." She takes Kelly's arm. "I'm stealing her, Drew."

"Okay, but I expect her back in one piece." Drew smiles and heads over to help Randy with the beef.

Kelly looks at Trish as they walk away, arm in arm. "What is it, Trish?"

"You were planning on having more children, right?"

"Of course. Well, not with Sheamus and certainly not after him. Not until I met Drew did the possibility of more children come to my mind. I want his babies. As many as we can handle."

Trish grins. "Good. Drew has always been terrific with children and he's just as good with babies as he is with say Eddie or Elena." She stops by the basket of fried chicken. "Have you and he... consummated your marriage?"

"Yes." Kelly licks her lips. "I had no idea it could be so... wonderful. He's...." She trails off, blushing a little."

"Randy does this thing... He can't get enough of it." Trish looks around to make sure no one is listening. "He does this thing with his tongue. He uses his mouth down there... and does this swirling thing with his tongue." She licks her lips. "Very good."

Kelly blushes. "Uhm. Drew... he likes me to... He likes to lay down on his back when we... and have me..."

"Oooh. Nice." Trish grins.

Kelly smiles back. "I don't think it's appropriate that we talk about this."

"Probably not, but it's nice to have someone I can trust to tell it too." Trish rubs Kelly's arm. "So, you want another child with him? Truly?"

"Yes." Kelly looks over to where Drew and Randy are laughing about something. "I want to give him many more children."

"I feel the same about Randy. It's kind of funny when you consider how he and I met." She shakes her head. "Drew thinks it was an instant love match as soon as Randy came to town. It was instant attraction maybe, but not love. We fought terribly and..." She licks her lips and checks for people around them again. "I shouldn't admit this, but you'll understand I think. You did feel more for Drew than just friendship, yes?"

"He was the first man I've ever met that I wanted to..."

Trish smiles. "Randy was my first. But we didn't wait for marriage. I should feel ashamed of that, but it was the love-making that made me fall in love with him. I am pretty sure it was the same for him."

Kelly smiles back. "The first time Drew and I made love, he was so kind and gentle. He touched me everywhere and made me... Uhm."

"Right. I understand. Go on." Trish grins at her, glancing over at the guys to make sure they're not paying attention.

"He made me... several times before he ever entered me. And when he did enter me, it was slow and gentle... After Eddie, I didn't think anyone would be gentle. I thought the way his father treated me was how all men treated women. But Drew, he's so different. He's so good to me."

"He better be and if he's not, remind him I'll kick his ass." Trish grins and hugs Kelly. "Oh, I'm so glad you came to town. I know I couldn't tell anyone else this."

Kelly nods and grins. "I'm glad I came here because it means I got to meet all of you, but especially Drew."

Drew glances over at the women, smiling. "I'm glad Trish and Kelly get along. It'd be horrible for me if they didn't."

"You and me both. I'd have to hear about it if Trish didn't like your wife. And I would. I'd hear every single damn detail." Randy laughs. "So it's definitely for the best that they get along."

Drew chuckles. "So true."

"It will definitely make our lives easier." Randy sighs a little. "So, how's the marriage going?"

"Good." Drew grins and licks his lips. "She's everything I ever wanted in a wife and on top of that, our son is amazing. He's already calling me Dad and acting as if I'm his."

"You are. As far as he and Kelly are concerned, you're Eddie's father." Randy smiles. "But that's not the part of marriage I was talking about."

Drew smirks. "I figured. That part is going good. She's a little shy, but once we get going... It's amazing having her with me."

Randy nods. "Good."

"And you and Trish?"

"She's having twins. She's walking around acting like there's not a thing wrong in the world and she's having twins! How are we supposed to birth two babies without a doctor at the ranch?"

Drew laughs a little. "If anyone can handle that kind of complication, it's Trish."

"Of course she can, but what about me, dammit?! How am I supposed to handle that?"

"The same way you did when Elena was born. You let Trish do most of the work and you sit back and enjoy the aftermath." Drew rolls his eyes. "You're acting like a child, Randy. Trish can handle this. She can do anything."

"Logically, I know that. Emotionally... Drew, she's my everything. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her."

"You can't let that kind of thinking in. She is going to be fine. She's the strongest woman I've ever met. She can do anything, including giving birth to twins."

Randy nods, then clears his throat, gesturing with his chin. Drew turns his head and smiles when he sees their wives coming towards them. "Well, look at these beautiful women."

Kelly and Trish look at each other and back at their husbands. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Drew says, chuckling when Randy's eyes go wide. "We were just talking about our beautiful wives and then you walked up."

Kelly chuckles and wraps her arms around Drew's waist. "I'm sure."

Trish laughs as well. "Randy, you're full of it."

Randy holds up his hands. "I'm innocent, I swear."

"He's panicking about you having twins." Drew reaches out and touches her stomach. "He's worried about you."

Trish smiles and hugs Randy, kissing him. "I'm going to be fine. I have to be. Who else would take care of you and Elena?"

Drew smiles and wraps his arm around Kelly's waist. "Let's let these two deal with their problem. We can talk about tonight."

Kelly laughs and wraps her arm around his waist, letting him tug her away from their friends. "Drew, are we really going to talk about tonight?"

"No. I just wanted to let Randy and Trish deal with their business." He pulls her around and into his arms. He smiles at her and kisses her hard. "I love you, Mrs. McIntyre."

"I love you, Sheriff."

Later that night, Drew shuts the door after Eddie, Trish and Randy and turns to his wife. "And here's my beautiful wife."

Kelly laughs a little. "Here I am. I want your children, Drew. As many as we can handle."

He smiles and licks his lips. "Good. So, should we start practicing for making babies?"

"Forget the practice." She licks her lips nervously and moves toward him, unbuttoning his shirt. "Make love to me. Fill me, so I become pregnant with your child."

Drew smiles and he lets her push his shirt off and he tugs his pants down. She looks him over, shivering. She'd never seen a naked man before Drew-- Eddie's father had taken her in the dark-- and she's constantly left wondering if any man can possible be as impossibly beautiful as he is. She reaches out, smiling a little. She's never been very light skinned, but compared to Drew, she's nearly as white as her former husband. Licking her lips, she looks up at him. "Teach me some way to pleasure you as much as you pleasure me."

Drew smiles and reaches out, stroking a hand through her hair. "Okay." He scoops her off her feet and carries her into the bedroom. He lays her on their bed and covers her. "If you're completely sure you want to?"

"I want to, Drew. I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Kelly smiles and slides her hands over his chest. "You're so gorgeous and so amazing."

"So are you, Princess." Drew smiles and rolls off her, lying on his back. "Straddle my stomach."

She shifts and sits on his stomach, blushing a little. He enjoys sex with her on top like this and she can't help but wonder if he's going to just have her slide onto his cock like he usually does when they're like this.

He licks his lips as he looks over her body and he smiles at her. "Now, stroke my chest. Those little butterfly touches you always do while we're like this are best."

She reaches out and slides her hands over his body, barely touching him. "Oh, Drew. I never thought it could be like this."

Drew smiles and closes his eyes. "Just touch me. Don't sink onto me yet, just touch. Everywhere. Like I touch you."

Kelly nods and strokes her hands over his body. She leans down, taking a chance and she kisses his nipple, tongue flicking out over it. At Drew's gasp, she moves down to his stomach, tongue dipping into his belly button before she scoots back down and sits on his thighs, stroking his cock.

Drew moans and his hips thrust up. "Oh, Kelly."

She scoots back up and sinks onto his cock, tightening on him as she starts to move. He groans and thrusts up into her, grabbing onto her hips and holding tight. She grinds down on him, moving until he shoves hard into her and she starts to come. He rolls them over, shifting out of her and laying his head between her breasts. "I love you, Drew."

Drew smiles brightly and presses a kiss to her breast. "And I love you, Kelly."

Six months later, Drew smiles at Kelly as he drives her on their carriage out to the Orton ranch. "Kelly, are you sure?"

"Drew, we've had this discussion. I am going to the Orton's barbecue. I don't care that I'm six months pregnant and the doctors think I'm having twins. Trish managed to get out of bed the day after giving birth and get back on a horse. I'm just going to a barbecue, three months before I'm due."

Drew holds his hands up. "Yes ma'am." He grins and leans over, kissing her. "I love you, Princess."

Kelly smiles at him. "And I love you, Drew. More than I can say."

Eddie pokes his head between them. "Mama, when are you gonna have the baby? I wanna be a big brother already."

Drew chuckles and looks down at him. "Mama is due in about three months time. We'll have to help her with some stuff, but she's a strong woman and she can handle this."

Eddie nods. "Elena said her Mama smacked Mr. Orton 'cause he tried to do everything for her. I don't wanna get smacked."

Drew chuckles again. "Well, your mama wouldn't smack you. She'd smack me for encouraging you to help her when she didn't need help."

Kelly giggles. "That's right. Now, Eddie, sit down, would you? We're almost there."

Eddie sighs and flops back down next to Star Gazer. Kelly peeks over at them, surprised at the way the dog scoots closer to their son. "That dog is so protective of him."

"I know. I've lost my dog to our son." Drew smiles over at her. "Star Gazer has been mine for years. He protects who I love and would die to protect. If anyone ever tried to hurt you or Eddie and Star Gazer was around? The person wouldn't survive the hour."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Star Gazer is a friendly, affable sort of dog, but when the people he protects are in danger, his wolf nature takes over and anyone who might try to harm our family would be dead."

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean, he could turn on Eddie or me or you."

"He'd never turn on us. Not ever, Kelly, I promise you. I've had him for over ten years and you see him. He's still acting like a playful pup most of the time. He'll never attack those we love."

Kelly nods, glancing back at the half-wolf cuddling with their son. It's true she's never seen him snarl or bite or act out in the least, so maybe Drew is telling the truth. She certainly hopes he is.

Finally, they reach the Orton ranch. Randy comes jogging out, lifting Kelly out as Drew hops down and opens the back for Eddie and Star Gazer. Star Gazer goes running for Wade and Evan who are sitting on the porch, drinking lemonade. Eddie runs after him, intent on finding Elena.

Trish steps out, the twins cradled in each arm. "Hello, Drew. Kelly. Come on up, out of that hot sun." She smiles. "How are you feeling, Kelly?"

"Fat. Swollen." Kelly climbs the stairs, pushing Randy away when he tries to help her. "I can do it, Randy."

"Yes ma'am." Randy grins and goes to help Drew untie the horses. "I swear, she's even bigger than Trish was at six months."

"I know." Drew chuckles. "I'm not worried too much. A little, but not too terribly. She's strong, she's healthy. She'll be okay."

"That she will." Randy smiles. "Though I will say, twins are quite the nightmare."

"I heard that, Orton!" Trish yells. "You're sleeping on the couch for a week!"

"But Trish!" Randy fairly whines, pouting as he excuses himself from Drew and hops up the steps, grabbing Trish around the waist. "I love you more than the world. Twins are just hard."

"I don't care. You don't go around telling people our children are a nightmare." She pushes him back and scowls. "Besides, what would you know of it? I'm the one who stays inside with them all the time."

Randy swallows. "Trish, love, what if I told you we could hire someone to take care of the twins?" 

"You'd let someone else raise our child?!"

Randy glances around, finding Kelly scowling at him. "No, of course not. They'd just come in and watch the twins for a little while, so you could get out and enjoy the beautiful spring weather."

"Go to hell, Orton!" Trish turns, stomping back inside and slamming the door behind her.

Randy growls and follows her into the house. Drew chuckles and pulls Kelly into his arms. "I promise I will never be such an idiot."

Kelly laughs and turns her head as something breaks inside. "If you do act that way, I will throw you out of the house."

"I'll win you back." Drew turns her face back and kisses her hungrily. "You're so beautiful."

"Drew," Kelly murmurs against his lips.

He places his hands on Kelly's belly and smiles when the babies kick. "Hello, babies. I cannot wait to meet you in person."

Kelly places her hands over his. "Soon enough, Drew. We'll have all of our children and we'll live happily ever after."

Drew dips his head, kissing her. "Love you."

"I love you."

Wade chuckles. "I never thought I'd see the day when our hard-edged Sheriff was such a pushover."

Even looks at him and snorts. "Like someone else I know. The man who used to get no business in his barber shop suddenly doting on his lover. Now, who was that? Drew, do you remember?"

Drew laughs and shakes his head. "Fondly. Because he still tries to act like a grump when you're not around."

"Oh shut it, McIntyre." Wade scowls at him. 

Evan pokes Wade's side, curling up against him. "Be nice, Barrett, or else."

Wade pouts at Evan. "He's the one being mean to me."

"He is not being mean to you, he's teasing you like you were teasing him." Evan rolls his eyes and leans up, kissing Wade. "So be nice."

Kelly pokes Drew's side when Drew chuckles. "You be nice too, Sheriff."

Drew kisses her softly. "Yes, Princess." He looks over at Wade and both of them laugh at each other.

Kelly smiles and sits on the porch swing next to Evan. She lets out a breath and touches her belly. "Oh, they're active right now."

Evan reaches over and touches her belly. "Hi little ones. Are you gonna be like Daddy or like big brother?"

"Hopefully, they'll be like their big brother." Drew chuckles. "I remember myself as a child."

Evan grins at Drew. "They'd be lucky to be like any of their family."

Drew nods and leans against the railing. "But still. I hope they're like their brother or their mama."

"They'll be a mixture of all of us if they have any luck."

Drew smiles and pulls her into her arms. "They'll be very lucky to have us as parents." He places his hands on her belly, rubbing small circles against it. "How are the babies doing?"

"Good. They're a little active right now, but I kind of like that they move so much." Kelly looks at him and smiles, placing her hand over his. "We do need to start thinking about names."

"I'd rather wait longer." Drew grins. "Gives me time to better form my arguments for giving our babies Indian names."

"It depends on what exactly you were thinking. If you want to give our children your full last name, that's fine by me."

"Well, that. I would like one of our daughters if we have them to have my mother's name."

"We can give her your mother's full name. Anna Star-Shines-Brightly Blue Wolf McIntyre." Kelly smiles. "That's a heck of a name, isn't it?"

Drew grins. "Well, with your permission, I'd like to name one of our daughters Anna, but... the Indian last name isn't passed down as white people's. I'd like to take our babies to my grandfather. Of course, I insist on taking you and Eddie out to him as well."

Kelly frowns a little. "I don't know... shouldn't they have your last name?"

"They will. But like mine, it would be added on as an addition to the last name, not the last name itself."

"Oh." Kelly smiles and nods. "We can do that. Do you want... Would your grandfather do that for Eddie?"

"And for you. I want both of you to be given proper names from my heritage."

Kelly kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Drew smiles, looking up when a bag goes flying by. "And stay out!" Trish yells, shoving Randy out the door.

Randy grunts when his back hits the railing on the porch. "Damn." He starts for the door, swearing loudly when he hears the locks clicking into place.

Drew licks his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Shut it, McIntyre." Randy points at him, snarling. "Just shut your damn mouth!" He grabs his bag and stomps off to the stables.

Drew bites his lip and knocks on the door. "Trish, he's gone off to the stables. Can I come in?"

"No!" 

Kelly pushes Drew back. "Trish, it's Kelly."

The door opens up and Kelly grins at her husband before she slips inside. "Trish..."

"He thinks I'm a horrible mother. Why else would he want to hire someone to take care of my babies?" 

"He doesn't think that. He's not stupid enough to think that. He's just trying to make you happy."

Trish sighs. "I'm being a witch to him, aren't I?"

"No. But kind of." Kelly bites her lip. She's not sure how solid their friendship really is.

"Just say it, Kelly."

"You're overreacting a little. He just wants to give you the best of both worlds. He wants you to be able to go outside and be with him and be able to take care of the children too. And what he said about twins being nightmares, you know he didn't mean that."

Trish sinks onto the couch. "He won't touch me. I know it's stupid, but... he's scared of me or something."

Kelly bites her lip and sits next to Trish. "Was he like this after Elena?"

"No. He couldn't get enough of me after Elena.... but it took us a long time to have more children." Trish sighs. "He doesn't want me anymore now that he has his sons."

"You know that's not it," Kelly scolds her. "He's scared. I know Randy and I know he wouldn't care if you two had never had boys. He was so panicked about you having the twins... I'm sure he just thinks you need more recovery time."

"The twins are five and a half months old! How much recovery time does he think I need? I was out riding a horse the day after they were born for god's sake!" 

Kelly shakes her head. "It's Randy and he loves you more than anything." Kelly licks her lips. "You said once that Randy likes it when you initiate your... So if you want him, convince him of that. Maybe he's waiting for you to initiate... things."

"You think?"

"I do. I think he's probably scared you don't want him, since he's the one who got you pregnant with the boys."

"Maybe." Trish smiles. "It's so good to have someone to talk to about this. I love Evan and Drew and Wade, but... they're guys and they would've ran for the door as soon as I started talking about him not touching me."

Kelly giggles and nods. "They really would've. Can I ask you something? While you were pregnant, did Randy... Did you...." She licks her lips. "Were you two intimate? Drew wants to and I... I just don't see how..."

"Randy was... well, very randy while I was pregnant. I was on top a lot. He took me from behind a few times. We found ways."

Kelly blushes. "Oh. Okay. Maybe I'll let Drew..."

"Definitely. There are plenty of positions to try." Trish grins. "Now, I need to go find that asshole husband of mine. Will you stay for a moment and watch the boys? They shouldn't need anything. They're napping now, so..."

Kelly nods, pushing up and walking over to peek at the boys in their bassinet. They're gorgeous children already.

She reaches down, stroking the smaller of the two's cheek. "Hey there, gorgeous boy. Who's who?"

"The littler one is Keith and the larger baby is Matthew." Evan walks around and looks down at the twins. "Gorgeous kids aren't they?"

"I don't think it's possible for Trish and Randy to make anything but gorgeous babies, do you?"

"No. Elena's beautiful and will likely only get more beautiful with age." Evan smiles.

"Drew thinks she and Eddie are going to fall in love."

"I think they're already kind of in love. A little young for it, yeah, but they can't get enough of being with each other." Evan points out the window to where the two kids are walking along the edge of the hay field with Star Gazer following them.

"Aw. That's so cute." Kelly smiles. "I guess they could both do worse."

"They would be a good couple." Evan chuckles and shakes his head, looking up when Randy and Trish come in, hand in hand. "Aww, they are so cute. Come on, Kelly. Let's let the happy couple reunite." He winks at her and they head outside together. 

Kelly heads for Drew, snuggling against him. "They have the most gorgeous babies ever."

"Nah. Our children will be ten times more beautiful."

Kelly chuckles and kisses him. "Well, with you as their dad, maybe."

"With you as their mama, they'll have to be gorgeous children." He smiles and kisses her, rubbing her back slowly.

Several hours later, they're back on the carriage heading home with Eddie and Star Gazer fast asleep in the back. Drew looks at Kelly and smiles. "Why don't you climb in back with our son and get some sleep? I'll be okay on my own."

Kelly shakes her head and leans against him. "If I'm going to sleep, it'll be up here with you."

Drew smiles and kisses her head. "Okay. Sleep on my shoulder then, Princess."

"That's the plan." She smiles sleepily and closes her eyes.

Drew gets them home and when he pulls up to the house, neither Kelly nor Eddie wake up. He climbs down and carries Eddie into the house and to his bedroom, Star Gazer following along. Star Gazer settles at the foot of the bed and goes back to sleep.

Drew chuckles and heads out, lifting Kelly from the seat with ease. He carries her in, laying her on their marriage bed before he goes back out and gets the horses rubbed down. After that chore is taken care of, he heads back inside and climbs into bed with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finishing my posting of this. Whoops. Life is dumb.


End file.
